Au coeur du Blizzard
by Emerys08
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule avant que Giles ne se fasse virer. Une tempête de neige s'abat sur Sunnydale, isolant les gens les uns des autres mais, au cœur de la tempête, deux êtres restent ensemble pour faire face. (Je sais un temps pareil est impossible en Californie, pas grave )


Bonjour tout le monde

Encore une histoire sur Buffy contre les vampires, j'adorais cette série quand j'étais plus jeune. Enfin, passons.

Cette histoire se déroule avant que Giles ne se fasse virer. Une tempête de neige s'abat sur Sunnydale, isolant les gens les uns des autres mais, au cœur de la tempête, deux êtres restent ensemble pour faire face. (Je sais un temps pareil est impossible en Californie, pas grave ^^)

La correction est signée Phénix 260, que je remercie (je vous la conseillerais bien, elle fait de l'excellent travail, mais si vous me la piquer elle n'aura plus le temps pour écrire ses fics et corriger mes histoires, alors je la garde :p ) _(NdT : *plante le panneau « propriété privée » devant chez elle* Voilà ! lol)_

Bonne lecture !

X

Au cœur du Blizzard

X

La jeune fille parcourut à grand pas les couloirs vides et sombres. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et le lycée était vide depuis autant de temps, mais une lumière brillait au bout du couloir et c'est vers cette lumière que la jeune fille se dirigeait.

Buffy Summers, jeune Tueuse, revenait de sa patrouille et se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque où elle savait qu'elle trouverait son Observateur pour lui faire son rapport habituel. Elle était joyeuse malgré l'horreur de son travail, car oui, l'impossible était en train de se produire : il neigeait sur Sunnydale !

Une tempête de neige avait été annoncée sur toutes les chaines de télévision et dans tous les journaux, aussi improbable que cela soit en Californie.

La jeune fille poussa la porte à battants et pénétra dans le domaine de son Observateur, un mélange de musée et de bibliothèque, à l'odeur de poussière entêtante.

Giles ? appela-t-elle.

Buffy ?! s'étonna l'anglais. Mais que fais-tu encore là ? Tu devrais être chez toi, fit-il en sortant de son bureau.

Je reviens de patrouille, expliqua la jeune fille. Vous avez vu, Giles, il neige !

Oui, j'ai remarqué, soupira Giles.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en voyant les joues un peu rouges de son Protecteur. Inquiète, la jeune fille s'avança vers lui et, sous les protestations de celui-ci, posa sa main sur le front de l'homme. Son inquiétude grandit aussitôt lorsqu'elle constata la température un peu trop élevée sous sa paume.

Giles ! Vous êtes brûlant ! s'exclama la jeune fille, inquiète.

Tout va bien, Buffy, rassura l'Observateur. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos et avec la tempête qui s'annonce, aucun démon ne sortira avant un moment.

L'Observateur posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa protégée.

Je te raccompagne ? proposa-t-il alors.

Il s'écarta de Buffy et se dirigea vers son bureau mais avant de réussir à l'atteindre, il fut prit d'un vertige. Il se rattrapa au comptoir et senti aussitôt les bras de la jeune fille le soutenir.

C'est plutôt moi qui vais vous raccompagner, remarqua Buffy, Ca va aller ?

Giles acquiesça doucement. Buffy alla chercher son manteau puis elle le guida doucement vers la sortie du lycée. Elle jeta un regard sur la seule voiture encore présente sur le parking. La neige commençait à la recouvrir et Buffy hésita un instant. Elle rêvait de conduire et une part d'elle était contente d'avoir une opportunité aussi flagrante, mais d'un autre coté, avec le temps qu'il faisait elle risquait un accident et donc de blesser Giles. Elle sentit son protecteur raffermir sa prise sur ses épaules, puis se diriger de lui-même vers le côté conducteur. Il ouvrit la portière et s'engouffra dans le véhicule, vite suivit par la jeune fille.

Vous êtes sure que vous allez réussir à conduire ? demanda-t-elle en saisissant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Giles ne répondit pas et la voiture démarra. Buffy fut attentive tous le long de la route, veillant à ce que Giles n'ai pas d'accident. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la voiture se gara devant la maison de l'Observateur et Buffy en sortit, en fit rapidement le tour pour soutenir l'homme jusque chez lui. Elle qui était heureuse de voir de la neige, l'était subitement un peu moins. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Giles n'avait jamais été malade.

Buffy ouvrit la porte de la maison de Giles et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Là, elle prit directement la direction de la chambre de Giles. Son Protecteur devait se coucher rapidement, même s'il protesta un peu.

Une fois en haut, elle laissa le soin à Giles de se changer. Pendant se temps, elle redescendit et s'empara du téléphone pour appeler chez elle. Sa mère devait être inquiète car elle décrocha dès les premières sonneries.

Buffy ? fit-elle vivement.

Salut maman…

Où es-tu ? demanda Joyce inquiète. Bon sang, ca fait bientôt une heure que tu devrais…

Chez Giles, il n'allait pas bien alors je l'ai raccompagné, la coupa sa fille. Je vais rester avec lui, il n'a pas l'air bien du tout…

La peur de Buffy était parfaitement audible pour Joyce.

Quels sont les symptômes ? demanda la femme.

Elle n'était pas médecin, mais elle était mère et saurait donner quelques conseils.

Il est brûlant, répondit la jeune Tueuse. Et je pense qu'il a des courbatures, il avait du mal à marcher…

Alors, il doit avoir une grippe, il faut que tu le gardes au chaud et que tu fasses baisser sa fièvre. Et trouve de l'aspirine. Hum, Buffy ?

Oui, m'man ?

Reste chez Mr Giles le temps que la tempête se calme.

D'accord, répondit la jeune fille, ravie de ne pas avoir à demander pour rester à côté de son protecteur.

Buffy raccrocha et remonta ensuite dans la chambre. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa doucement et n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle entra. Giles était allongé sous les couvertures, roulé en boule. Buffy s'approcha et posa sa main sur le front de l'homme. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur la jeune fille.

Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Buffy, murmura l'anglais.

La tempête s'est renforcée, ma mère m'a demandé de rester ici le temps qu'elle passe, enfin si vous voulez bien ?

Le regard de l'Observateur se posa sur la fenêtre.

Elle a eut raison, il vaut mieux que tu reste ici cette nuit… Il y a des draps et des oreillers dans l'armoire au rez-de-chaussée… Et de quoi diner dans le frigo.

Buffy s'avança alors et s'assit prudemment au bord du lit. Elle posa sa main sur la joue brûlante de l'homme.

Vous devez vous reposer, recommanda Buffy. Je vais rester près de vous…

Giles acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Buffy se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain et remplit une petite bassine d'eau froide et s'empara d'une serviette propre. Elle profita de sa présence dans la salle de bain pour chercher de l'aspirine. Elle se sentit soulagée d'en dénicher un tube plein et, après un détour par la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau, elle remonta prudemment, la bassine dans une main, le verre dans l'autre. Arrivée dans la chambre, elle posa la bassine sur le sol et le verre et l'aspirine sur la table de chevet.

Giles ? appela-t-elle doucement.

La jeune fille s'approcha du lit et posa de nouveau sa main sur le front de l'Observateur, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en sentant la fraîcheur de cette main.

Vous devez prendre ça, fit Buffy en lui tendant le verre et un cachet d'aspirine.

Giles prit le médicament avec une gorgée d'eau puis se rallongea en refermant les yeux. Buffy rajusta ensuite doucement la couverture et s'assit prudemment sur le bord du lit.

Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Giles acquiesça doucement et Buffy redescendit en direction de la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose de simple à faire et fut soulagée en voyant le plat de soupe reposant sagement dans celui-ci. Elle en remplit deux bols, qu'elle trouva en fouillant dans les placards et les mit à chauffé au micro-onde puis elle posa les deux bols chauds sur un plateau qu'elle remonta prudemment. Elle déposa ensuite le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'adressa à Giles. L'Observateur ouvrit les yeux et, en voyant Buffy, il essaya de se redresser, sans succès. La jeune fille s'approcha aussitôt pour l'aider. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules et l'aida à s'appuyer contre le mur au-dessus du lit. La jeune Tueuse s'empara ensuite d'un bol de soupe et le plaça entre les mains un peu tremblantes de l'Observateur. Giles porta le bol à ses lèvres sans que Buffy le lâcha pour autant, en but quelques gorgées puis baissa les mains en remerciant la jeune fille d'un sourire fatigué.

Lorsque Giles eut terminée sa soupe, Buffy l'aida à se rallonger et rajusta les couvertures sur lui.

Reposez-vous, recommanda-t-elle. Et si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais en bas…

Il y a … il y a des couvertures… dans l'armoire… si tu veux, murmura Giles.

Buffy lui offrit un sourire et se dirigea ensuite vers l'armoire, s'emparant d'une couverture. Après s'être assurée que Giles n'avait besoin de rien, elle reprit le plateau avec son bol plein et redescendit. Elle déposa la couverture sur le canapé en passant devant et alla poser le plateau dans la cuisine, buvant rapidement sa soupe presque froide. Elle regagna ensuite le canapé où elle s'allongea, s'emmitouflant dans la couverture et, épuisée par sa journée de cours puis la patrouille, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormi rapidement.

Un bruit de chute réveilla la jeune femme brusquement. Inquiète, elle se leva d'un bond et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Giles avait essayé de se lever mais trop faible, il était tombé.

Giles ! murmura Buffy d'une voix blanche en le rejoignant. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Je dois aller à la salle de bain, fit Giles d'une voix rauque.

Buffy souleva son ami et le soutint jusqu'à la salle de bain. Giles se rafraichit, répondit à ses besoin et ressorti en titubant.

Ca va ? demanda Buffy.

Ca ira mieux demain, rassura Giles.

Buffy le guida de nouveau vers la chambre et le rallongea sous les couvertures. Giles ferma alors les yeux et se remit à somnoler. Buffy, elle, s'installa sur un fauteuil qui était dans l'un des coins de la chambre. Elle observa son protecteur avec angoisse, effrayée à l'idée que l'état de Giles empire et qu'elle ne sache pas comment le soigner. La respiration de Giles s'apaisa cependant, calmant le jeune Tueuse. Buffy ferma alors les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration calme de Giles.

Ce fut l'Observateur qui se réveilla le premier au petit matin. Il laissa son regard parcourir sa chambre et son cœur manqua quelques battements lorsqu'il nota la présence de Buffy. L'homme fronça les sourcils en voyant les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps de sa jeune protégée. L'Observateur repoussa alors ses couvertures et se redressa prudemment. Il se leva ensuite et s'approcha d'elle, il passa un bras sous ses genoux et un autre derrière ses épaules puis il la souleva prudemment, ne voulant pas la réveiller, puis il l'allongea doucement dans le lit. Si Buffy n'était pas gardée au chaud, elle risquait d'être malade à son tour et Giles n'en avait pas vraiment envie. L'Observateur observa sa protégée se blottir dans son lit avec un soupir de bien être. L'homme s'allongea ensuite à son tour près de la jeune fille et les recouvrit tout les deux avec la couverture. Avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil, il eut juste le temps de sentir Buffy se blottir contre lui.

Lorsque Buffy se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Deux bras puissants la plaquaient contre un torse chaud dans une douce étreinte. Buffy se souvint alors de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et surtout avec qui. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils, elle se souvenait très bien s'être assoupie dans le fauteuil en face d'elle, pas dans le lit… Giles avait du la bouger pendant la nuit.

Buffy sentit soudain la prise de Giles se raffermir elle, lui indiquant le réveil imminent de son protecteur. Elle ne bougea pas, dans un premier temps, puis elle sentit l'homme desserrer son étreinte et, instinctivement, elle posa ses mains sur les bras de Giles avant que ceux-ci ne la lâchent. Giles se figea, inquiet de la réaction de Buffy face à son geste inconscient. La jeune fille se retourna alors d'un coup de reins et se blottit contre le torse de l'Anglais, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Giles en soupirant. L'Observateur regarda la jeune fille un moment et, après une légère hésitation, il resserra son étreinte autour du corps fin de sa Tueuse.

Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvée ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Tu tremblais, murmura Giles. Alors j'ai pensé qu'il était plus préférable que tu sois mise au chaud…

Merci, répondit la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement.

Giles observa sa protégée se rendormir. Un regard vers la fenêtre le fit sourire doucement : la tempête s'était calmée, se transformant en une simple chute de neige. Il se rallongea alors contre sa Tueuse, se rendormant en sentant des bras fin l'étreindre à son tour.

Lui, offrant à Buffy un sentiment de sécurité.

Elle, lui offrant un sentiment de plénitude.

Tueuse et Observateur. Epée et bouclier. Homme et Femme. Deux être qui ne pouvaient vivre pleinement qu'ensemble…


End file.
